This disclosure is related to media processing systems and methods.
Media devices, such as digital video and audio players, can include multiple functions and capabilities, such as playing stored content, browsing and selecting from recorded content, storing and/or receiving content selected by a user, and the like. These various functions can often be grouped according to content types, e.g., movies, music, television programs, photos, etc. The functions can then be accessed through various user interfaces that are typically arranged in a hierarchal manner, having a “root” or “home” user interface at the top of the hierarchy. The user interface can include both graphical and textual features. It is desirable that the user interface conveys information to the user in an intuitive manner, and readily provides access to various functions.